


The Tale of Sophie

by InsaneHam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Boats and Ships, Drowning, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneHam/pseuds/InsaneHam
Summary: Sophie awakens with no idea who or where she is. Can she make it back home?





	The Tale of Sophie

**Author's Note:**

> It'll take a few chapter before the Hamilton characters appear.

She couldn’t breathe. Water swirled around her, waves crashing violently as she fought to make it to the surface. She clawed uselessly at the sea, searching for a handhold. Her legs kicked futilely, like a baby seal just learning how to swim. Pieces of wood flew through the air, penetrating the surface and thrusting themselves through the water before the bubbles inevitably slowed them down. They were a constant threat to her, each frighteningly near to skewering her. Deeper in the shadowy abyss it was safe, amidst the coral. Still she pressed on, determined in the knowledge that death was inevitable unless she was able to get some air. Those foolish enough to sink lay still at the sea bottom.  
The cold was a bunch of ice needles, prickling her delicate skin. Her clothes had been cast off, a weighting burden. Had it not been in so dire a circumstance, she would’ve cried, but as she attempted to rip through the water, she couldn’t tell whether it was tears or the sea that stung her eyes. Death was a ever constant threat, looming over her every time a dead sailor floated past her. Determined, she continued upward, stubbornly working towards the light.   
A water current behind her knocked her off course, sending her spinning. By the time she had steadied herself, the sailor who had crippled her was streamlining towards the surface, kicking furiously. At first, she thought him ignorant of his crime, but for an instant, he glanced back. Their gazes locked. Her wide eyes plead for his mercy, imploring him to come back down and rescue her. To right his wrongs and save her, freeing her of this unforgiving conviction.  
Help me, she mouthed.  
The sailor turned away and continued his journey upward, leaving her to brave this challenge alone. Sophie couldn’t believe it. For a moment, she was too stunned to find the will to swim, but then a stronger emotion overcame her. Rage. Blinded by indignation, she furiously fought after him. After she was on the surface, she was going to give that sailor a piece of her mind. She lackadaisically rushed after him, squandering her last remnants of energy.  
It happened slowly. Her legs gradually slowed, and her arms were weighed down. Her blood became lead, every movement happening at a glacial pace. A heavy sluggishness crept through her, chilling her muscles until she was numb. A weariness infected her brain. Perhaps, if she stopped, and rested for a while, she could continue. Her lungs burned with the need for air, but she couldn’t satisfy it. Bubbles rushed out of her mouth, her life itself disappearing into the abyss. Her eyes closed, blacking out her world. Though she still drifted higher, powered only by momentum. It seemed to be inevitable defeat.   
Defeat? As the thought flashed through her mind, the lethargicness in her mind cleared somewhat. She never lost, not to Lotte, not to anyone and she certainly wasn’t about to start now. With one last burst of energy, she pulled herself upwards. It was her last effort, the last chance. It was as if God had heard her cry. She reached the surface, breaking the sea surface. Sweet, sweet air rushed into her lungs, blowing away the fog in her consciousness. It was only then she registered how exhausted she was, every muscle overworked and burning.   
A wave rushed over her, pushing her limp body away. She sank again, like a rock. No matter what, she couldn’t summon enough will to move a limb. It had all been for not. Yet, at that moment, a miracle. Her golden hair caught, yanking at her scalp, refusing to allow her to be swept away. She was being offered another chance. In one last desperate effort, despite the screaming in her arms, she reached up and latched on the the wood her hair was stuck in. The next wave sent her flying, but her hair, again, saved her keeping her from sailing off. The wave washed away, but left her on a piece of driftwood.   
Exhausted, frozen and pushed beyond her limits, Sophie lay still. Whatever came next, she didn’t have the energy to fight it. So, succumbing to fatigue, she fell asleep, leaving herself completely defenceless in the hands of fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or kudos for more!


End file.
